Pokemon Topaz
by Typhlosion767
Summary: Wes and Emily, both age 13, begin their Hoenn League Pokemon Journey. Along the way, they have to deal with Trainers, Gyms, Wild Pokemon, Love and...a mad man who wants to control legendary Pokemon for absolute power? TopazShipping *my ship*


Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon story known as Pokemon Topaz, a standard story based off Pokemon Emerald, with a few twists such as: romance, more rivals, a mix between anime/manga/games, and team aqua and magma have been replaced with a mad man who wants to control the legendary pokemon for, you guessed it, absolute power...(of course!)

Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

Emily frowned as the truck she was riding in hit another bump. She hated riding in cars, especially when the rides took, like, 8 hours to complete. She's been in two cars and one ship, all to move from Orre to Hoenn. Why her parents wanted to move in the first place, she'd have no idea.

Emily was a young girl of about 13 years with brownish red hair and sapphire eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a white shirt on, and pink shoes. Her hat was pink with a white pokeball symbol on the front of it. Her Dratini, Ite, which was her pet and faithful companion in Orre, was lying down on the seat next to her, sound asleep.

"Glad you are about to sleep, Ite." She said, "Mom! When are we going to be there?"

"In about thirty minutes, sweetie!" Her mom called from the front of the truck. Her mom turned back to the driver and began to talk to him again.

Emily sighed. There better be something to do here or she'll snap.

---

Wes usually didn't wonder Route 101 without his father's permission, but this was a special case worth sneaking out of the house for. His journey began in five days, and he had PokeNav given to him by his father, and he wanted to test it out, plus he needed to get some training in.

Wes was a 13 year old boy with silver hair and ruby eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a white stripe going across the top and blue jeans. He had black shoes and a silver backpack strapped to his back. Behind him were three Pokemon, a Treecko named Blade, a Mudkip named Swamp, and a special Torchic, which was yellow in body color and had orange feathers, named Kin. All three were given to Wes in eggs for his 13th birthday, and they hatched about a week ago. Wes was now training them, getting the three ready for the journey he was going to take them on.

"Kin, use Ember!" Wes shouted the move that Kin knew upon hatching.

"Tor!" Shouted Kin, spitting up fire balls at a wild Wurmple, which made contact and knocked out the worm Pokemon. Wes smirked, looking for his next opponent. Almost as if destiny was on his side, a wild Pochyena popped out of the bushes with a growl.

"Blade, use Bullet Seed!" Wes commanded, pointing at the wild puppy.

Blade leapt into the air and fired a barrage of seeds from it's mouth, causing the puppy Pokemon to flee into the trees. Wes turned to Blade and nodded, and looked for the last Pokemon, which popped up as a Seedot.

"Swamp, Water Gun!"

"Kip!" Swamp ran forward and blasted the Seedot with a power jet of water. Although Seedot was a grass type, the water made critical contact and cause the top Pokemon to run into a tree, knocking it out.

"Alright, that's good!" Wes said to the Pokemon, and began playing with the PokeNav.

(Authors Note: anything surrounded by 'this' means Pokemon Talk translated to human tongue. Also, the Pokemon name will be after 'this' - like so)

'Good, I'm beat!' – Blade

'Oh, come on, Blade! You've gotta get in shape!' – Kin

'I like pie!' – Swamp

The two pokemon stared at the mud fish, who was wearing a stupid grin on its face.

'Is this guy stupid?' – Blade

'Honestly, I think it's worse.' – Kin

"Alright guys!" Wes said, looking at his three Pokemon, "time to go back!"

"Tor!" Kin leapt up and ran towards it's trainer.

'Brown-noser.' – Blade

'I heard that!' – Kin

---

"Finally!" Emily shouted, zipping out of the truck as fast as she could to breathe the fresh air. She twirled a bit before falling to the ground, "Oh, sweet, sweet grass! How I missed you!"

"Emily, get up!" Her mom shouted, "You're making a bad first impression."

Emily got up and ran inside of their new house, blushing in embarrassment the whole way as the neighbors staired after her and her mother apologized and explained how her daughter hated car rides.

"Tini." Ite said before following after her trainer.

Emily began exploring the house, amazed by how much bigger it was compared to their old one story house back in Orre. This house was a two story house, which had three bathrooms, one of them attached to Emily's room.

"However, you won't be living here long, Emily!" Her mom announced as she walked into her daughters room.

Emily leapt up, knowing that can only mean one thing, "You mean you're letting me go on a Pokemon Journey!?"

Her mother nodded, "It's the reason we moved here, besides the fact that Orre has been having strange things happening lately. You'll register tonight at Professor Birch's lab, and your journey will start in five days!"

Emily ran forward and latched onto her mother with her arms, squeezing her in a big hug as the word, "Thank you!" was said many, many times over by the young girl.

"Hey, don't kill me now!" Her mother laughed, "I need to be alive to sign the forums, don't I?"

Emily instantly let go, apologizing in a low voice. But the smile never left her face as her mother walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Did you hear that Ite?" Emily said, turning to the smiling dragon Pokemon, "We're about to go on a Pokemon Journey!"

---

Emily skipped the whole way to the lab with her mother, who was sometimes speeding up to catch her daughter. As they approached the lab, Emily skipped faster, and eventally broke out into a run.

"Emily!" Mrs. Robinson shouted, "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Tini!" Ite shouted.

"Sorry." Emily said slowing down, but she began having a slight hop to her step as they walked to the Professor's front door and rang the bell.

The door opened, revealing a young man with a lab coat and glasses on. "New trainer?" Emily nodded and so did he, "I am the Professor's assistant, follow me and I'll show you to the correct room."

As the assistant lead them down the hall, Emily couldn't help but notice the voices echoing off of the walls. As they walked into a room with a lab table, she saw the source of the voices.

Three people were in them room. One of them was Wes (Emily didn't know that), the other was a tall man with black hair and ruby eyes wearing a black coat and blue jeans with a black beard (Wes's father), and the third was Professor Birch.

"Ah, you must be Emily Robinson and Mrs. Robinson. I am Professor Birch! Now, let's get you both registered."

"You must be the new neighbors." Wes's father said, "I'm Mr. Yami, and this is my son, Wes."

Mrs. Robinson shook his hand, "I'm Mrs. Robinson, and this is Emily."

"You're beginning you're journey too?" Emily asked.

Wes smiled, "Yep! With these three, I can't lose! You're beginning with that Dratini, right?"

Emily smiled, "No, Ite is a pet." She then leaned in, "I'm getting a Pokemon here to _start_ with, but Ite is coming with me. My mom doesn't know yet, though."

Wes nodded and smiled, "Cool, so we're both going to have a head start."

"Alright, Mr. Yami and Mrs. Robinson. If you could sign these forums and I'll take Emily to get her first Pokemon." Professor Birch said.

"Can I watch?" Wes asked, and the Professor nodded,

The three of them walked into the next room to a machine holding three Pokeballs. The machine's glass dome opened and the Professor grabbed the three Pokeballs, and threw them into the air.

"The Pokemon are, Treecko," The green lizard Pokemon snorted upon being let out, and cross it's arms, "Torchic," The firey bird Pokemon looked up at Emily and chirped, "and Mudkip!" The mud fish looked at the Professor and let out a "mud".

Emily thought for a minute, and looked at the three closer. Torchip chirped happily and walked up to Emily, rubbing it's head against her leg. (I know, May's did this, but I couldn't think of anything better)

"I chose Torchic!" Emily announced, as the bird Pokemon let out another happy chirp.

"Excellent!" The professor said as he recalled the two other Pokemon, "Now let's go back to your parents.

The two parental figures were done signing to forums, and the assistant was now printing out the two trainer cards.

"Now, the Pokemon League officially doesn't begin for awhile," said Birch, "But trainers begin the Hoenn League Journey in five days. This year, the Pokemon League is allowing trainers to battle gyms in double battles. It means that traveling in pairs is alright, if you want to, but it's your choice. Now, I will explain more when the day comes! Here are your trainer cards!"

Wes and Emily both took their cards and looked at them. It was filled with a Trainer ID, their picture, and other info they were too excited to read.

"Now, get some bonding time with your Pokemon and some pre-training done!" said the Professor.

"Right!" The two trainers said together.


End file.
